2017 Azerbaijan Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:40.593 |fastestlap = 1:43.441 |fastestlapdriver = Sebastian Vettel |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 47 |winner = Daniel Ricciardo |winnernation = AUS |winnerteam = |second = Valtteri Bottas |secondnation = FIN |secondteam = |third = Lance Stroll |thirdnation = CAN |thirdteam = }} The 2017 Azerbaijan Grand Prix (officially the 2017 Formula 1 Azerbaijan Grand Prix) was the eighth race of the 2017 Formula One season, the first Azerbaijan Grand Prix, and the second time a race has been held at the Baku City Circuit following the 2016 European Grand Prix. It was held between 23 June and 25 June 2017. In qualifying, Lewis Hamilton took his second consecutive pole position, outqualifying his teammate Valtteri Bottas within the final minutes of the session, while Kimi Räikkönen outqualified teammate Sebastian Vettel for the second time of the season. __TOC__ Background Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Sainz was given a three-place grid penalty for colliding with Grosjean in the previous race in Canada. *† Alonso was given a forty-place grid penalty for using a fifth and sixth TC and MGU-H, and a fifth ICE and MGU-K. *‡ Vandoorne was given a 35-place grid penalty for using a sixth and seventh TC and MGU-H, and making an unscheduled gearbox change. *§ Palmer did not compete due to his car catching fire in FP3, so he had to be given permission from the stewards to race. Grid Source ** Sainz was given a three-place grid penalty for colliding with Grosjean in the previous race in Canada. *† Vandoorne was given a 35-place grid penalty for using a sixth and seventh TC and MGU-H, and making an unscheduled gearbox change. *‡ Alonso was given a forty-place grid penalty for using a fifth and sixth TC and MGU-H, and a fifth ICE and MGU-K. *§ Palmer did not compete in qualifying due to his car catching fire in FP3, so he had to be given permission from the stewards to race. Race Report In the race, Hamilton kept the lead at the start. Valtteri Bottas made contact with Kimi Räikkönen as the latter made a move past the former at the second corner, giving Bottas a puncture and damaging one of Räikkönen's bargeboards. Bottas came into the pits to change his tyres and front wing, but was already lapped by some of the runners. Daniil Kvyat's car stalled on the side of the track on lap 10, eventually bringing out the safety car. Moments after the restart, the safety car was deployed again, after debris from Räikkönen's car spread out across the start/finish straight. At the second restart, as Hamilton bunched up the field, Vettel made contact with him twice. The two s collided at the second corner while Räikkönen received a puncture, deploying the safety car for a third time, then bringing out the red flag on lap 23 when there was more debris on the track. Soon after the race was restarted, Hamilton was forced to pit from the lead at the end of lap 31 when his headrest came loose, and had to have it replaced, while Vettel had to later come into the pits to serve a ten-second stop-go penalty for what the stewards called "dangerous driving" against Hamilton earlier in the race. However, Vettel emerged out in front of Hamilton, and was able to hold him off as they fought their way through the field to come into fourth and fifth place respectively. Daniel Ricciardo, who started tenth on the grid after hitting the wall during qualifying, inherited the lead after Vettel pitted, and went on to take his and 's first win of the season, while Bottas, having to fight through the field after the safety car periods helped him unlap himself, overtook Lance Stroll just before the finish line to take second. Stroll finished third, earning his first ever podium and becoming the second youngest driver to finish on the podium. Results Milestones *Lewis Hamilton's 66th pole of his career, moving into second place all time, ahead of Ayrton Senna's total of 65. *Lance Stroll's first podium finish of his career, also putting him second on the list of youngest drivers who scored a podium, behind Max Verstappen. * 's first points of the season. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2017 Grands Prix Category:Azerbaijan Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Azerbaijan